Conventionally, reusable wiping cloths made of woven fabrics are used to clean toilets. Recently, however, disposable wet sheets made of paper are used instead. It is preferable that such a wet sheet is provided in a state of being impregnated with a cleaning agent, and can be disposed of by being flushed down a toilet after use. For the disposable wet sheet, the paper impregnated with a cleaning agent is required to be strong enough to resist tearing at the time of wiping, and hydrolyzability is required so as not to clog a pipe or the like when being flushed down a toilet. As a technique for effectively achieving these, it is known to use a water-disintegrable sheet, to which a water-soluble binder or the like containing carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC) is added, as base paper (for example, see Patent Document 1). toilet cleaning sheet